Double Mirrors
Hello. I'm 20 years old and I have... well, had a sister who was five years my junior. She recently went missing and the police can't find her. A few days ago, I found a journal tucked in our old hiding spot. It's under a loose floorboard in our attic. We hadn't used it for ages and I wondered if it was her diary. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I did and, towards the end, the entries from around two months ago, they started getting weird. She talked about this...thing that she saw, there where many normal things too, crushes, going out with friends, the usual. Since they haven't found her and she's presumed dead, I think I have to tell you what she wrote about The Mirror. Wednesday, February 26, 2014 Dear Diary, Today, something kinda freaky happened. For once, mum was going to come and pick me up when school ended, but she was taking her sweet time doing it! So I got bored and I remembered a freaky legend about the girl's bathroom on the ground floor. They said, if you looked into on of the giant mirrors facing each other, somewhere in the back, in the row of faces, there would be one that wasn’t your own. People called this creature “The Mirror”. Not very creative, but who am I to judge? Naturally, I didn't believe it, so I entered the bathroom, finding it conveniently empty, and looked into one of the huge mirrors. I squinted at the row of “mes” that appeared and saw nothing. I can honestly say that I was slightly relieved, but then I started feeling...wrong, like someone was watching me. I quickly turned around to look in the other mirror and could have sworn I saw one of the faces briefly flicker, but it was so brief I couldn't be sure. I still felt like I was being watched though and quickly exited the bathroom. Now that I think about it, “The Mirror” might make a good horror novel...maybe I'll write it. Thursday, February 27, 2014 Dear Diary, Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed in myself, today I've found myself frequently glancing into mirrors, trying to spot anything wrong. Paradoxically, I also avoid them a lot. It's starting to get to me. Ever so often, I'll see something flicker, like a shadow that's not supposed to be there and I'll jump. I have to calm down. Sunday, March 2, 2014 Dear Diary, I'm seeing more and more shadows every day, there's something in the mirrors, something that's not supposed to be there! A shadow where there's nothing to cast it, a flicker of silver at the edge of the mirror. I've decided I'm not going to write that horror novel. I think it might be getting to me. On the off chance this is real and I'm not going crazy... No, I won't think about that. Saturday, March 15, 2014 Dear Diary, I thought the freaky hallucination stuff had stopped. I thought I was just freaked out by a moment of paranoia, but today, I...I saw something in the mirror, or rather, someone. I was looking into the mirror, trying to fix my hair when I saw someone in the reflection, out on the yard. He had bottle red hair and really pale skin, but I couldn't see much more. I turned to look out of the window, thinking we might have a new neighbour but...no one was there! I'm starting to get really scared. I think D's noticing something's up, he's been oddly protective of me lately, asking if everything OK and such. Oh how I'd love to tell him what's going on but... I don't know if The Mirror would then go after him too! I don't want that! Monday, March 17, 2014 Dear Diary, OK, I'm officially in freaksville! I've been trying to avoid mirrors for the past few days, and I've succeeded, but today I walked past one and I could have sworn I saw that guy again! For the first time in my life, I actually wish I didn't have such and active imagination! Tuesday, March 18, 2014 Dear Diary, I'll admit, I was curious, so I looked in a mirror today. What I saw terrified me. There, a few feet behind me, stood that guy I saw, stood The Mirror. I saw him properly this time. The same short, bottle red hair, but what I thought was pale is actually silver. He's got silver skin! And his eyes, it makes me shudder just thinking about them! They where completely blank. No iris, no pupil, just white. I think I know what's going on now, he's steadily making his way towards me. I don't know what will happen when he reaches me and I'm terrified of the thought. ---- D: Over the course of the next month, she wrote about how he was getting closer and closer to her every time she looked in a mirror. It didn't seem to help that she avoided them like the plague he still inched his way closer. Friday, April 11, 2014 Dear Diary, He's right behind me now, just standing there, smiling, a strangely gentle smile that makes me want to trust him, right behind my shoulder. I feel like, if I reached back, I would be able to touch him. That, of course, is ridiculous. He's in the mirror. I'm outside it. Tuesday, April 15, 2014 Dear Diary, He's not just behind me any more, his image is blending into mine! My hair is becoming red, my eyes are fading and my skin is gaining a metallic colour. Not in the outside world, in the Mirror World. His world. I've started having odd dreams. I'm in a strange place, everything is shrouded in mist. The only things which are truly clear are the windows. Some of them are one way and when I look out of them, I see a wall, or a room, or something else, but then there are the normal windows and when I look out of them I see myself staring back! Double Mirrors! That's his key! That's his ticket out! There are no doors whatsoever. Wednesday, April 16, 2014 Dear Diary, It's not my image any more, when I look into a mirror I only find him staring back, a satisfied smile on his face. I don't know what he's waiting for. I'm as good as gone. He can pull me in and get himself out into our world whenever he feels like it now. Thursday, April 17, 2014 Dear Diary, Today he spoke to me. One line only before his image vanished and was replaced by my normal one. “The time has come.” I don't know how much time I have left before he steps out into our world and pulls me into his. I wish I could explain to D what's going on, but he'd never believe me. ---- D: This is the last entry, she disappeared the next day. From what I gather of the notes, The Mirror is an evil force of some kind that can enter our world through places where two mirrors face each other. If you see him, he'll start to creep closer, until he finally pulls you into his world. An equal exchange, he pulls you in, he can get out. After she disappeared, the mirror in her room shattered. Mum and dad blame me, but I think it's him, when he stepped out, the mirror shattered and trapped my sister. I'll never see her again. Sometimes, I wonder what became of her, is she living out her days in the mirror world until she grows old and dies? If so, will her death pull The Mirror back in? Is she already dead? Is The Mirror now a permanent resident here? Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mirrors